


Wishing On The Same Star

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [6]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 指尖陀螺番外/臣隆的蜜月旅行
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823995
Kudos: 5





	Wishing On The Same Star

**Author's Note:**

> 20200915 jsle生贺

Checkmate——

今市隆二微微一笑，将对方的王取走，代之以自己的王，重又将手指交叠在一起放在膝上。

恋人似乎是个游戏黑洞，以前并不知道他的这一面，随着交往的时间越来越久，才慢慢了解，这样新鲜的感觉很奇妙。  
把国际象棋的规则教给登坂广臣不用上很多时间，最开始玩的两局也悄悄放了水，让他尝到一点甜头后，就忽然认真起来。无论登坂广臣怎么严防死守，最后还是会被今市将军。

登坂广臣皱起眉头，死死盯着棋盘，对今市的操作完全不可理解，甚至对这样轻易被将军的自己感到有点生气，于是一口气喝完了摆在手边的气泡酒*。

今市凝视着这样的登坂广臣，那个他不曾见过的可爱的模样，差点失神。抬手看了看时间，便起身拿起沙发上的外套。  
omi, 愿赌服输，陪我去一个地方。  
两人在下棋之前打了赌，连输三局的人要听从对方的要求，这里已经不是纽约了，亦没有组织里的上下级关系，所以只要全力以赴对局就好。  
登坂广臣准备先下楼取车，想要先出门的时候却被今市牵住了手，告诉他什么都不用做。

很多年后，登坂广臣回想起那一天，那应该是他一生中唯一一次坐在今市隆二的副驾驶座。

今市隆二从来没有在他面前开过车，意外的，他的车技还不赖。不过专注驾驶中的今市很沉默，两人就这样什么都不说，登坂广臣便望向车窗外流转的风景。

因为航班晚点了，原来他们想租的车无论如何都只能在第二天提车，店员说还剩一台西雅特，今市隆二倒是十分高兴的接受了。和在纽约常使用的跑车不同，小型车的速度不快却给予稳重的感觉。

从感恩大道穿过扩展区，不一会儿就驶入了上行的车道，看着今市熟练的打着转向灯，登坂广臣几乎不敢相信身边的男人是第一次来到这里。

一路上山的路，几乎是要与落日并肩驱驶，今市微微调整遮阳板，避开了刺眼的金色余晖。登坂广臣没有那样做，他只是将手挡在额前，那样现实感的光芒，依然显得这座城市十分梦幻。

那天当今市把即刻就要出发的机票放在登坂广臣的面前的时候，似乎很符合他一贯的作风。发现目的地竟然是巴塞罗那，不禁回想起今市确实有说过想去西班牙旅行的记忆。

他们进入了市区内最高的山丘Tibidabo的区域，从刚开始那样像盘山公路般的单行道，不断蜿蜒攀爬向上，教人忍不住放慢速度看向手边的风景。  
我们就把车停在这里吧。今市并没有选择在山顶，而是离山顶有一点距离的电视塔附近的停车场。他们便顺着路边的人行道一点点往山上走。

意识到这里的日落日出与纽约十分相似，不过是时间早晚的差异而已。即使到了九月也有将近13小时的白昼，一旦日落，夜忽然就来了凉意，于是他们穿上了外套。

沿路上有一个很小的观景台，今市隆二和登坂广臣就在那儿停住了脚步。视线所及的是这座宛如蓝宝石般的地中海城市，开始星星点点闪耀的霓虹，遥远到依然清晰可见的海平线，令人毫不吝惜各种赞美之词，它不停的延展，与湛蓝的天色融为一体。已经不见太阳的踪迹，取而代之将是满月，缓缓浮出水面。只一眼，便永生难忘。

他们突然听到了烟火的声音，是两点钟的方向，蒙特惠奇山脚下的西班牙广场。一重重的烟花，绽放，落幕。

听说这个城市一旦到了夏季便会有各种节日…今市不经意的说道，有时人们也不知道是哪个节日却继续着狂欢，直至秋季结束。  
那烟火好像也不会结束一般，轰鸣声长久的响彻天际，两人看得入神，登坂广臣不由得抱住了今市隆二的肩膀，甚至想马上亲吻身边的恋人，不知为何那一刻没有那么做。

一个人看这样的景色也许会觉得非常寂寞，所以用了这样的借口，两人才到了这里。登坂广臣很想这样问，却言不由衷的问今市是否走累了。  
今市没有回答，他仍注视着远处的风景，但登坂广臣能够感觉到今市微微依靠在自己身上，所以他更用力的抱住了今市。

一瞬之间曾希望时间停止，停留在此刻就好，让过去成为过去，让未来永远不要到来。  
如果找不到什么被赋予的意义，那么此时的你便是意义。

ryuji, 生日快乐，他说，我的祝福还没有迟到吧。  
今市起先有一点点惊讶，随后才反应过来，本来无人知道这个日子，连自己都快忘记，可登坂广臣总是有办法。  
他一直有办法的。

对了，我们继续往上走吧，山顶有一座圣心殿堂，据说十分美丽。今市隆二牵起了登坂广臣的左手。  
已经不需要等待答案了。

——我会一直陪你走到不想走为止。

the end  
2020-09-02

*气泡酒：Cava，俗称“西班牙香槟”  
*Tibidabo在拉丁语里的含义是“I will give to you.”  
*等正番完结后再来看这篇应该会有全新的感受吧。


End file.
